


cell phone

by chidorinnn



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi receives a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cell phone

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a looooooong time ago on Tumblr, and here it finally is on this site.

The box is small, light – almost completely empty save for something small and hard knocking against the edges of the box when he shakes it.

Touko-san and Shigeru-san smile at him expectantly. Nyanko-sensei gives him a flat stare as he curls into a vaguely loaf-like position.

Something small, metallic, and rectangular slides out of the box when Takashi opens it. Though he recognizes it immediately, it takes him several seconds to process just what Touko-san and Shigeru-san had given him.

“You’re a responsible boy, Takashi-kun,” Shigeru-san says, “but we still worry, sometimes.”

“We want to be able to contact you whenever we have to, Takashi-kun,” Touko-san adds. “Just in case there’s an emergency.” She giggles. “Though hopefully it will never have to come to that.”

The cellphone feels oddly heavy in Takashi’s hands. His throat closes up, and his eyes start to burn with tears that he doesn’t think he can suppress for a moment longer. “I…” His voice comes out as little more than a hoarse whisper.

Touko-san and Shigeru-san look to each other and smile. “Happy birthday, Takashi-kun,” they say in unison.


End file.
